I'm Sorry
by sally1821
Summary: "I'm not cute. I'm not abnormal. I'm not talented. I am me." Becca is an average girl, this is an average story. Becca plans to live an alone life, a life that is bland. Will the host club put some color in this world of hers? Will they knock down that wall she built for herself?
1. Chapter 1

_Becca Valentine_

That is my name. I don't think it's special. I don't think it's unique. People say they are abnormal. Many people say this. But, if they are this word "abnormal" would that make it "normal". I'm not "abnormal", I'm not "normal". I'm me.

I'm not cute. I'm not a genus. I'm not over weight, I'm not skinny. I'm not dramtic, outgoing, cheerful, stupid, amazing, talented. I'm none of those things. I am myself. Am I happy with myself? Of course not. Who is? I _do_ want to change. I wish I could. I've tried. Let me tell you something, you are who you are. There is nothing you can do about it.

Story time. I once met a boy. He was into those pretty, Barbie-like chicks. I was trying to become a Barbie. I did everything for this boy. When it came down to it, he refused when I became that kind of woman. He said something I will never forget.

 _"Why, why don't you accept?" I whispered with tears staring to flow._

 _"Why? It's because I hate girls who change themselves for guys. Ugly girls are the worst." He states blankly_.

That is why I am me. I am not special. I am not unique. I am not "abnormal". I am not "normal". I am not cute. I am not a genus. I am not over weight. I am not skinny. I am not dramatic, outgoing, cheerful, stupid, amazing, talented. I am none of those thing because, I am me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 1 or 2? I don't know but, shall we begin.**

I wake up. My vision is blurred from awaking of my sleep. I yawn loudly. BEEEP! BEEEP! Darn alarm clock. So, noise. I slap the sleep button and rub my eyes trying to fix my vision. I walk to the mirror in my bathroom. I put contacts in my eyes. My eyes are puffy and red, must have been crying in my sleep. I wash my face lightly and brush my hair down. I strip down and turn on the shower to hot water. Just hot enough so that it doesn't burn my skin.

I scrub my hair with berry smelling shampoo and conditioner. I get out after cleaning my body with Dove soap. I pat myself dry. I hang my blue towel up and get dressed in my new uniform. It was the girls' uniform for my high school. I barley got into the school for my talent. It's an ordinary talent. Anyways I brush my teeth with mint flavored tooth paste and white tooth brush. I'm finally ready and walk downstairs. The dark wooden stairs slightly curving to the left were the most slippery part of my house. With that being said I slipped and fell on my rump. I continue on walking skipping breakfast and heading to the street of my new school.

After many minutes of walking I arrive at the luscious pink school. It was big compared to my other schools. I walked through the gates to see a box with a black kitten with green eyes. I look around and place a small umbrella for the cutie. I have watched the news last night and learned that it was supposed to rain for a while. I begin heading to my classes again. As I place through the hallways I am not notified by anyone. I look around for my class when the bell rang. Great, gone a be late for class. I continue walking and finally come upon the classroom. I walk into the classroom 1-A. I notice one empty seat next to twins. I sit down quietly.

 _After School_

I begin to walk home when I noticed every girl was talking about a host club. What was a host club? After a minute or two of hearing the girls talking about the host club I hear boys talking about it.

"Hey, all the girls talk about is that damn host club!" one says.

"Yeah, we should do something to tell them to back off of our women." another says. They all nod in agreement.

I sign, people's stupidity can amaze me sometimes.

"Tommarow after school we will sabotage their club room." This sparked my interest. I write down the time and date and walk away quietly enough so that they know I haven't heard their conversation. My plan is to confront them.

 _Tommarow After School_

I run up to the supposed place where this will take place. First I will hide behind or inside a closet, video tape the whole first minute of them then break out of my hiding space. We will see what will happens after that.

I hide in a closet.

"You ready guys?" one says. Today there are five of them. They nod their heads in agreement. I start the taping. While taping they started to splatter paint everywhere. Red and black paint. Then they started to tear up the couches. I believe that was enough video proof. I climb out of the closet. I was going to get a little more footage of them and maybe some pictures but, I fell down. Paint splattered everywhere. They turn my way. Crap! They all smile.

"Look what we have here." one says. They step closer to me. My hands started shaking.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you that much." another one says.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. Just stay still and we won't hurt you." I think their leader says cupping his hands under my chin. I push him away.

"Okay, you wanna play that way go ahead." He says then pushes me to the couch. I tumble over. He lands on top of me and hold me down. He leans down and he was millimeters away from my face when everyone heard a voice.

"You guys stay here, I forgot something in the room!" A male's voice says. He was pretty close then the door opens. Tears are in my eyes by now. He runs over and punches the guy holding my down.

"You basturd!" The guy yells. He attempts to throw a punch but, he misses completely. I scream and run away.


End file.
